sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill
| narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures | endtheme = | composer = Maurice Jarre Bill Conti Bruce Broughton Henry Mancini | country = United States Canada | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 21 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = David Kirschner (season 1) Paul Sabella (season 1) Andy Heyward (season 2) | runtime = 20–23 minutes | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions (season 1) DIC Enterprises (season 2) Orion Television Entertainment Nelson Entertainment | distributor = MGM Television PolyGram Entertainment | channel = CBS (season 1) Fox (Fox Kids) (season 2) | picture_format = 4:3 | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | related = ''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1992 TV series) | website = }} Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures is a 1990 animated television series spinoff from the 1989 film of the same title, following the misadventures of two time-travelling slackers as they travel into the distant past and future. It is part of the ''Bill & Ted'' franchise. Overview The first season of the animated series was produced by Hanna-Barbera and aired on CBS in 1990, with Keanu Reeves, Alex Winter, George Carlin, and Bernie Casey reprising their film roles. For the second season in 1991, the animated series switched production companies and networks, now airing on Fox Kids, and produced by DIC Animation City. As Fox was also planning on airing a new live-action version series with the same name, the cast was replaced, and the leads were now voiced by Evan Richards and Christopher Kennedy, the actors who respectively portrayed Bill and Ted on the short-lived 1992 live-action television series. The new episodes introduced a "Squint" phone booth that could take Bill and Ted into literature, television shows, and (after shrinking them) inside the human body. The new show had trouble catching on, and after one more season, the animated Bill & Ted series was cancelled. Cast Hanna-Barbera version (1990) * Keanu Reeves – Ted "Theodore" Logan * Alex Winter – Bill S. Preston, Esq. * George Carlin – Rufus * Bernie Casey – Mr. Ryan * Danny Cooksey – Deacon Logan * Peter Renaday – Detective Logan Additional voices * Joe Alaskey * Ken Berry * Roscoe Lee Browne * Hamilton Camp * Brian Cummings * Keene Curtis * Bernard Erhard * Pat Fraley * Dick Gautier * Joan Gerber * Ernest Harada * Phil Hartman * Robert Ito * Arte Johnson * Vicki Juditz * Zale Kessler * Maurice LaMarche * Lu Leonard * Page Leong * Little Richard - Himself * Dave Madden * Kenneth Mars * Rob Paulsen * Henry Polic II * Clive Revill * Bob Ridgely * Kimmy Robertson * William Schallert * Kath Soucie * Jeffrey Tambor * Susan Tolsky * B.J. Ward * Jonathan Winters * Anderson Wong DiC version (1991) * Evan Richards – Bill S. Preston, Esq. * Christopher Kennedy – Ted "Theodore" Logan * Tara Strong – Mary Jane * Rick Overton – Rufus Additional voices * Susan Boyd * Alyson Court * Dan Hennessey * Christopher Kennedy * Don Lake * Marilyn Lightstone * Judy Marshak * Greg Morton * Susan Roman * Tabitha St. Germain * Andrew Sabiston * Stuart Stone * Greg Swanson * Marlow Vella Episodes Season 1 (1990) | ShortSummary = Bill and Ted play loud rock n' roll music and accidentally break a Chinese vase. To avoid getting in trouble, the dudes use their trusty phone booth time machine to go to ancient China to find a replacement where they also meet the famous Italian explorer Marco Polo. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = Bill and Ted are flunking music appreciation and are given an assignment about classical music, and end up meeting musical personalities such as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Little Richard. They also get in trouble with history's greatest archer, William Tell. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = The dudes are taking a Latin class and are given an assignment about a rare ancient Roman coin, and they end up going to Latin America in 1450 and Rome in 44 B.C. They also save Julius Caesar from being assassinated. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = Ted is given driving lessons in his father's car, "Blue Betty", and he accidentally wrecks it, which leads to him and Bill going back in time to require some help. They also improve the first Thanksgiving feast, meet pirates and sea explorers like Sir Francis Drake, car pioneer Henry Ford and the inventors of the airplane, The Wright brothers. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = Bill and Ted use their phone booth to find a heinous bully to deal with a bully at Deacon's school. They try the English ruler Henry VIII of England, evil Russian czar Ivan the Terrible, cowgirl personality Calamity Jane, and American patriot Paul Revere. They even help start the American Revolution, kick off the Boston Tea Party, help Benjamin Franklin discover electricity, and sign the United States Declaration of Independence. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = The duo house-sit for an eccentric explorer named Mr. Stickler and a cat eats his most prized possession, a rare bird called "Prince Rupert III" which leads to finding a replacement. They also help polar explorer Richard E. Byrd fly across the South Pole, build a nose for the Sphinx, and help Mr. Henry Morton Stanley find Dr. David Livingstone. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = A math teacher named Ms. Spleen is fed up with Bill and Ted and threatens them with expelling them unless they can catch up with their homework. In order to get a great audience at their concert, they go back to get their old friends Joanna and Elizabeth from 15th century England, but end up in the Crusades with Muslim leader Saladin. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = It's Mr. Preston's birthday and the dudes use their phone booth to get him a present: an antique pocket watch, but end up getting watches from Mr. Preston when he was 10 years old, folk hero John Henry, Swiss general Hannibal and the Empress of India, Queen Victoria. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = The dudes are faced with lunchtime detention and accidentally wash off a signature off Coach Sweatsock's baseball which leads to meeting Babe Ruth, Harriet Tubman, and the famous vampire Count Dracula. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = Bill and Ted are fed up with not getting any applause, so they break up the band, which becomes a breach in time security which causes Rufus to get younger, which leads to Bill and Ted meeting famous inventor Thomas Edison, professional artist, thinker, scientist and inventor Leonardo da Vinci, English chemist Joseph Priestley, and history's greatest sailor, Christopher Columbus. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = The dudes must find a person for Career Day, or "else". First they meet the greatest playwright ever, William Shakespeare, gold pioneer John Sutter, and American novelist and humorist Mark Twain. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = Bill and Ted must find a job, so they find jobs baking a cake for Marie Antoinette's birthday, help the Spanish explorer Juan de Oñate find the Lost City of Gold, help Lucrezia Borgia, and help write haikus with Matsuo Bashō. | LineColor = FFE861 }} | ShortSummary = Ted is on the library's "Most Over-due Book" list for not returning a story written by the Brothers Grimm, so he and Bill scour the past to find a copy of the book, and they meet the actual Grimm Brothers, George Washington, Davy Crockett, and Lady Godiva. | LineColor = FFE861 }} }} Season 2 (1991) This season featured historical characters like Giacomo Casanova, Elvis Presley, Theodoric and Martin Luther. | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 70CAE6 }} }} Home media The first episode of the first season was released as a special feature on the Bill & Ted's Most Excellent Collection DVD box set, and on the Blu-ray of Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. In 2013, TGG Direct, LLC (under license from MGM Home Entertainment) released a 2 disc "Best of" DVD. Disc 1 has most of the episodes from Season 1 (5 episodes are missing), while Disc 2 has the complete second season. It was a Wal-Mart exclusive at first, but now it's available nationwide. References External links * * * Bill and Ted's Excellent Online Adventure Category:1990 American television series debuts Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1991 American television series endings Category:1990 Canadian television series debuts Category:1991 Canadian television series endings Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Bill & Ted Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by MGM Television Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television programs based on films Category:American time travel television series Category:Animation based on real people Category:Channel 4 television programmes Category:Seven Network shows Category:Three (New Zealand) programmes Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Cultural depictions of Marco Polo Category:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in fiction Category:Depictions of Julius Caesar on television Category:Cultural depictions of Francis Drake Category:Cultural depictions of Henry Ford Category:Cultural depictions of the Wright brothers Category:Cultural depictions of Henry VIII of England Category:Cultural depictions of Ivan the Terrible Category:Cultural depictions of Calamity Jane Category:Cultural depictions of David Livingstone Category:Cultural depictions of Henry Morton Stanley Category:Cultural depictions of Saladin Category:Cultural depictions of Queen Victoria on television Category:Cultural depictions of Babe Ruth Category:Cultural depictions of Thomas Edison Category:Cultural depictions of Leonardo da Vinci Category:Cultural depictions of Christopher Columbus Category:Cultural depictions of William Shakespeare Category:Cultural depictions of Mark Twain Category:Cultural depictions of Marie Antoinette Category:Cultural depictions of Lucrezia Borgia Category:Cultural depictions of the Brothers Grimm Category:Cultural depictions of George Washington Category:Cultural depictions of Davy Crockett Category:Cultural depictions of Albert Einstein Category:Cultural depictions of Martin Luther Category:Cultural depictions of Giacomo Casanova Category:Dracula television programmes Category:Cultural depictions of William Tell Category:Cultural depictions of Harriet Tubman Category:Cultural depictions of Paul Revere Category:Television series scored by Henry Mancini Category:Television series scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Television series scored by Maurice Jarre